


Mandalore and her Sith

by lucife56



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: It is not an scene of the fic but it is inspired in the moment when Obi wan tries the mandalorian armor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From Darkness, I Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128249) by [Kurenaino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaino/pseuds/Kurenaino). 



**Author's Note:**

> It is not an scene of the fic but it is inspired in the moment when Obi wan tries the mandalorian armor


End file.
